tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Ambox/doc
This is the or Article message box meta-template. It is used to build article message box templates such as . It offers several different colours, uses default images if no image parameter is given, and has some other features. Common parameters The box on the right shows the most common parameters that are accepted by . The purpose of each is described below. }} | type = | image = | sect = } | issue = | talk = } | fix = | date = } | cat = | all = }} |} name The name parameter specifies the name of the template, without the Template namespace prefix. For example specifies . This parameter should be updated if the template is ever moved. The purpose of this parameter is twofold: * If incorrectly substituted, it allows the meta-template to notify the name of the template which has been substituted, which may help editors to fix the problem. * It allows the template to have a more useful display on its template page, for example to show the date even when not specified, and to apply categorisation of the template itself. subst The subst parameter allows the meta-template to detect whether the template has been incorrectly substituted, and give an appropriate warning. It will also add such pages to Category:Pages with incorrectly substituted templates. Just copy the code exactly as it appears in the box. small The small parameter should be passed through the template, as this will allow editors to use the small format by specifying on an article: Otherwise the standard format will be produced: Other variations: * For templates which should never be small, specify or do not pass the small parameter at all. * For templates which should always be small, just specify . * For templates which should default to small, try }}}. This will allow an editor to override by using on an article. type The type parameter defines the colour of the left bar, and the image that is used by default. The type is chosen not on aesthetics but is based on the type of issue that the template describes. The seven available types and their default images are shown below. and . }} and . }} and . }} and . }} and . }} and . }} and . }} If no type parameter is given the template defaults to . image You can choose a specific image to use for the template by using the image parameter. Images are specified using the standard syntax for inserting files in Wikipedia (see Wikipedia:Manual of Style/Images#How to place an image.) Widths of 40-50px are typical. For example: * specifies and looks like this: * specifies and looks like this: Please note: * If no image is specified then the default image corresponding to the type is used. (See type above.) * If is specified, then no image is used and the text uses the whole message box area. * If an icon is purely decorative and also in the public domain, accessibility can be improved by suppressing the link to the file page by adding " " as seen above. sect Many article message templates begin with the text This article ... and it is often desirable that this wording change to This section ... if the template is used on a section instead. Other possibilities include This list ... and This biographical article ... To facilitate this functionality, pass }}}. This will allow editors to type section as the first unnamed parameter of the template to change the wording. For example, produces: If using this feature, be sure to remove the first two words ("This article") from the template's text, otherwise it will be duplicated. issue and fix The issue parameter is used to describe the issue with the article. Try to keep it short and to-the-point (approximately 10-20 words) and be sure to include a link to a relevant policy or guideline. The fix parameter contains some text which describes what should be done to improve the article. It may be longer than the text in issue, but should not usually be more than two sentences. When the template is in its compact form (when placed inside ) or small form (when using ), the issue is the only text that will be displayed. For example, defines * * When used stand-alone it produces the whole text: But when used inside or with it displays only the issue: talk Some article message templates include a link to the talk page, and allow an editor to specify a section heading to link directly to the relevant section. To achieve this functionality, simply pass the talk parameter through, i.e. }}} This parameter may then be used by an editor as follows: * - the link will point to the specified section on the article's talk page, e.g. * - the template will link to the page specified (which may include a section anchor), e.g. Notes: * When this parameter is used by a template, the talk page link will appear on the template itself (in order to demonstrate the functionality) but this will only display on articles if the parameter is actually defined. * In order to make sure there is always a link to the talk page, you can use }}}. * If the talk page does not exist, there will be no link, whatever the value of the parameter. date Passing the date parameter through to the meta-template means that the date that the article is tagged may be specified by an editor (or more commonly a bot). This will be displayed after the message in a smaller font. Passing this parameter also enables monthly cleanup categorisation when the cat parameter is also defined. cat This parameter defines a monthly cleanup category. If then: * articles will be placed in Category:CATEGORY from DATE if is specified. * articles will be placed in Category:CATEGORY if the date is not specified. For example, specifies and so an article with the template will be placed in Category:Articles lacking in-text citations from June 2010. all The all parameter defines a category into which all articles should be placed. Other parameters The box on the right shows all possible parameters for this template. However, it is not recommended to copy this, because it will never be required to use all parameters simultaneously. }} | type = | image = | imageright = | smallimage = | smallimageright = | class = | style = | textstyle = | sect = } | issue = | talk = } | fix = | date = } | text = | smalltext = | cat = | all = | cat2 = | all2 = | cat3 = | all3 = }} |} imageright An image on the right side of the message box may be specified using this parameter. The syntax is the same as for the image parameter, except that the default is no image. smallimage and smallimageright Images for the small format box may be specified using these parameters. They will have no effect unless is specified. class A custom CSS class to apply to the box. style and textstyle Optional CSS values may be defined, without quotation marks " " but with the ending semicolons ;. * style specifies the style used by the entire message box table. * textstyle relates to the text cell. text and smalltext Instead of specifying the issue and the fix it is possible to use the text parameter instead. Customised text for the small format can be defined using smalltext. Additional categorisation parameters * cat2 and cat3 provide additional monthly categories; see cat. * all2 and all3 provide additional categories into which all articles are placed, just like all. Technical notes * This meta-template uses the ambox CSS classes in MediaWiki:Common.css. The classes can also be used directly in a if special functionality is needed. See the how-to guide for that. * If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: . And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} . And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} * The tags that surround the text in the example above are usually not needed. But if the text contains line breaks then sometimes we get weird line spacing. This especially happens when using vertical dotted lists. Then use the div tags to fix that. * This template uses CSS classes in MediaWiki:Common.css for most of its looks, thus it is fully skinnable. * This template calls or which holds most of the code for , while itself does parameter preprocessing. * Internally, this meta-template uses HTML markup instead of wikimarkup for the table code. That is the usual way meta-templates are made, since wikimarkup has several drawbacks. For instance, it makes it harder to use parser functions and some special characters in parameters. * The default images for this meta-template are in png format instead of svg format. The main reason is that some older web browsers have trouble with the transparent background that MediaWiki renders for svg images. The png images here have hand optimised transparent background colour so they look good in all browsers. Note that svg icons only look somewhat bad in the old browsers, thus such hand optimisation is only worth the trouble for very widely used icons. * For more technical details see the talk page and the "See also" links below. Since this template works almost exactly like , , and their talk pages and related pages might also contain more details. See also Other pages: * wikipedia:Wikipedia:Ambox CSS classes – Describes how to use the ambox CSS classes directly in s and HTML tables. * wikipedia:Wikipedia:Article message boxes – The style guideline for creating article message boxes. * wikipedia:Wikipedia talk:Article message boxes – For discussion about these matters. |sandbox|| * Category:Wikipedia metatemplates Category:Exclude in print }}